By your pupils you'll be taught
by Rikki8879
Summary: And here's the epilogue - the story's completed. Enjoy reading.
1. By Your Pupils You'll Be Taught

**By your pupils you'll be taught**

_(The title is a line from the song "Getting to know you" from the movie "The King and I", beautifully interpreted by Julie Andrews.)_

* * *

It was late afternoon when Minerva McGonagall was finally allowed to leave St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Even though she had known that there would be nobody there to pick her up there was a slight pang of disappointment. But Albus was busy at Hogwarts. That Umbridge woman was about to be removed from their school and Minerva hoped to spend her summer holidays in peace and quiet in order to regain her strength. She hated to admit it but the four Stunners had strained her powers a lot.

Sighing she picked up her suitcase and gripped the walking stick she still needed, heading towards the nearest Apparation site to return to Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to their dormitories when they met their headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He seemed to look right through them at something behind their backs. And he had a most peculiar expression on his face.

The three of them turned to find out what brought that expression to Dumbledore's face.

"Minerva.", said Dumbledore softly. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around. And there she was. Even though she had to use a walking stick Professor McGonagall seemed to be her old self again.

Looking back at Dumbledore realization dawned on Hermione's face.

"You should tell her, you know?" she said quietly before poking the boys in the ribs to follow her. With another glance at their headmaster the three Gryffindors left, Ron and Harry still pondering what Dumbledore should tell their head of house.

For a split second Dumbledore looked at Hermione. And suddenly he knew the girl was right. He had come so close to losing Minerva without her knowing what she meant to him. Too close in fact.

The boys still hadn't figured out what Hermione had been talking about to Dumbledore and were asking her in hushed voices. But instead of giving them an answer she ushered them towards their common room with a sigh. Sometimes the two of them were just blind.

When Minerva approached Albus she was the twinkle in his eyes. And the tears. Quickly she ordered two students to bring her suitcase to her office.

"Hello Albus." she said quietly.

"Welcome back, Minerva." With a warm smile he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"Hello Professor McGonagall.!" A group of first year Gryffindors approached her, clearly happy to have her back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I must ask you to grant Professor McGonagall a break before she will attend the end of term feast with us. And I assure you that you will have plenty of time to say hello then." Smiling Albus guided Minerva through the crowd that had gathered around them. In an instant they had left the noisy entrance hall and entered Minerva's office.

"Thank you, Albus. I must admit that I am a bit tired." Minerva sighed.

"Very well then. I shall leave you now." Albus sent her a last longing look and was about to turn around and leave when she called him.

"Oh Albus! Don't be silly. I am not too tired for you." Smiling she patted the place on the couch next to her.

Surprise and relief showing clearly on his face, Albus sat down. All of a sudden he seemed to be at a loss of words.

Minerva sensed that he wanted to tell her something but didn't know how.

"I missed you, Albus." She admitted softly.

Dumbledore who had sat staring at his fingers until now looked up at her.

"And I missed you."

He took her hands into his, tears in his blue eyes.

"Oh Minerva, I thought I'd lost you. I never told you … never could. But that's over now. I want to tell you and everyone else…"

"I love you." Minerva interrupted him smiling.

"Is that what you want to tell me?" She looked at him enquiringly.

"Yes, my love. That is what I have wanted to tell you for years." Albus finally admitted.

"I love you, Minerva."

"And I love you, Albus." With tears of joy streaming down her face Minerva bent to kiss him. When their lips finally met there seemed to be a glow going out from them. It was some very ancient magic which only happens when two people truly made for each other bond.

When Albus and Minerva broke apart for air the world seemed to be a lot brighter and even the prospect of fighting Voldemort again was less frightening. They had found true love.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Minerva snuggled up comfortably beside him.

"Well … I guess I was afraid. But fortunately little Miss Granger gave me a push in the right direction today." Albus smiled and kissed her on top of her head.

"She did what?" Minerva looked at him a little startled.

"She said I should tell you. And she was right." Albus caressed her cheek, glad that he had followed his student's advice.

Sighing, Minerva settled back in his arms. So Miss Granger had figured out their little secret. Even before they had figured it out themselves.

"But actually I don't want to talk about Miss Granger right now." Albus whispered in her ear.

"Neither do I. I'm so glad we have finally found each other." Minerva sighed. She knew they had wasted a lot of precious time by not admitting their feelings for each other. But then again she had feared that Albus might not return her love so she hadn't told him either. Now she didn't even understand how she could ever have doubted it.

Some time later Albus finally rose from his seat next to Minerva. They had talked about a lot of things during the last hours. Now it was well past midnight and he thought it might be better to return to his own chambers.

"I shall leave you now for tonight, my love." Albus lowered his head once more and captured Minerva's soft lips with his. She moaned lightly when he deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart she looked at him with her eyes full of love and desire.

"No, Albus. Please stay. We have already wasted so much time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, starting tonight." She took his hand with both of hers.

With an amused twinkle in his eyes Albus took his wand out of his robes.

"Very well, my darling. But you will allow me to make some arrangements." With a complicated wave of his wand and some muttered incantations a new door appeared at the back of Minerva's bedroom.

"A connecting door." Minerva stated. Even though she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Albus she knew that it was probably wiser to keep up the appearance of them being just close friends.

"Yes, love. This way we will be able to spend every night with each other without the students noticing." Albus is twinkled with mischief as he said so. Even though he appreciated Miss Granger noticing his love for Minerva and telling him to admit it he didn't want anyone else to know. At least not yet.

A slight blush crept upon Minerva's cheeks when Albus said that. But she was truly happy for the first time in … she couldn't even remember when she had last felt that happy.

After they had snuggled up in bed together they talked a little while longer, enjoying the sensation of just holding each other and exchanging tender caresses.

Finally they fell asleep, peacefully and happily, knowing that the world would look much brighter tomorrow.

Finite Incantatem


	2. You and Me

**You and Me**

****

(This chapter is named after the song from "Victor/Victoria" interpreted by Julie Andrews and Robert Preston. Those of you who know the movie will also notice that the last few lines are taken from that song as well.)

Again, this story is dedicated to Kayjay. Sweety, I really hope you like my idea of taking "our song" as base for this chapter! (Honey, I hope you noticed that I've made minor adjustments to the original story - taking your advice concerning Minerva and her being slightly out of character)

* * *

A few weeks later everyone was enjoying their summer holidays. Since no one thought they could force Harry to go back to the Dursleys over the summer and he didn't want to go to Grimmauld Place either he stayed with Ron and his family. Currently Hermione was with them, her parents being away on a hiking trip in Austria.

"Children, come down for dinner." Mrs Weasley's voice rang though the house.

"And wash your hands!"

Rolling his eyes Ron got up from his bed where he had been reading the newest book about his favourite quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons.

"Come on, let's go."

Harry and Hermione, having played a game of wizard chess on the floor, scrambled to their feet. Following Ron downstairs they nearly ran into him when he suddenly stopped in the middle of the staircase.

"Oh Ron, don't do that. What's wrong anyway?" Harry looked over Ron's shoulder and followed his gaze.

"Hello Professor." Harry smiled at Minerva who had come along for dinner tonight.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley." She had a hard time trying to conceal her grin at Ron's face. His expression was rather priceless. It was quite obvious that he hadn't expected to find his transfiguration professor in his parents' kitchen in the middle of the summer holidays. Except...

"Oh ... don't tell me I've failed my OWL's." he groaned.

"What?" Minerva looked at him rather confused.

"I think Ron believes you've come here to tell him that he failed his OWL's." Hermione looked at Ron who just nodded.

"Ron, dear, Min ... Professor McGonagall came along because she's a member of the Order and I invited her for dinner. Don't be silly, dear." Molly Weasley shook her head but silently prayed that he had passed his OWL's nonetheless.

"Anyway, we have to tell you something." Mr Weasley who had just entered the kitchen went to Minerva and hugged her. She seemed to be a bit surprised at his behaviour but she was grateful for a friend like him.

"Okay, sit down everyone." Molly clapped her hands and people hurried towards the table to find a seat.

After everyone was sated Molly and Minerva levitated the dirty dishes to the sink where they were magically cleaned. Arthur cleared his throat.

"You know you mother and I received an owl a couple of days ago. What we didn't tell you is that we'll have to go to Egypt for a few weeks. And we can't take you with us, it would be too dangerous."

"Cool, we'll have the whole house to ourselves." Fred and George grinned at each other which earned them a glare from their mother.

"Most certainly not!" Molly stated in a threatening voice. The twins made a disappointed face but Molly could tell that they hadn't really expected to be left alone here.

"So where are we going then?" Ginny asked.

"You will go to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall came to take you with her so we can go on with our preparations and leave as soon as possible." Arthur explained, looking at his wife. He knew that she didn't like the idea of Minerva taking over the responsibility for their children so soon after the so-called accident with the stunners. After all, the twins could be hell to handle, and even though Minerva had some first-hand experience with them Molly wanted her to recover and not to have to chase the twins around the castle.

The adults looked at the children, waiting for a reaction.

"Cool, then we'll have the whole castle to ourselves." Minerva rolled her eyes at Fred and George's obvious eagerness.

"Minerva, dear, you don't have to do this. I'm sure we can find other..." Molly looked at her friend.

"No, it's just fine. I know how to handle them." Minerva smiled at her and sent a glare in the direction of the twins who faked absolute horror, knowing that the professor was only joking.

"Good. And if I hear one word that you two do not behave yourselves..." Molly looked at her sons threateningly.

"Nah, we'll be good, mom." Fred promised.

* * *

Two hours later Minerva took the children and their luggage back to Hogwarts. She sighed inwardly. She knew that all the students had been worried when word had spread about her being attacked but nonetheless she wasn't so sure what to make of the twins' promise. But Albus would be here by tomorrow night and Severus was already here, somewhere in the castle.

Looking at her watch Minerva saw that it was already late so she decided it would be best for everyone to go to sleep.

"The password to your common room is hippogriff. I suggest that you go off to bed. It's already about midnight. Breakfast will be held tomorrow in the great hall at the usual time. I wish you a good night." With that Minerva nodded to the children and left for her own rooms.

After a couple of days Minerva and the children had found a routine for their days together. Ginny and Hermione obviously found her company quite enjoyable as they spent a lot of time with her. Harry and Ron were somehow torn between their wish to stay with the girls and the prospect of learning more nonsense from Fred and George who were out of sight for most of the day.

One sunny Saturday afternoon Minerva had taken all of the children for a stroll around the lake and now they had a picnic under a large tree. Everyone had fun, Minerva and Hermione talking about some transfiguration theories (it seemed as if Hermione seriously considered being an animagus) and Ginny and the boys playing Exploding Snap. Suddenly someone was laughing like mad. Minerva looked in the direction of the sound and paled. Seconds later she was on her feet, drawing her wand out. Hermione followed her gaze and gasped.

"What are you doing here, Dolores?" Minerva asked. She tried to appear calm but inside she was shaking. With what she wasn't quite sure.

"My, my, my. Look who's back." Dolores Umbridge called out in her high-pitched girlish voice, a mean glint in her toad-like eyes.

In the meantime the children had jumped to their feet as well. All had their hands moved to their wands, just in case they needed it.

"Leave, Dolores. You are not allowed here anymore." Silently Minerva prayed that her hands would stop shaking so she could hold her wand steady should it become necessary.

"Most certainly not, my dear. I came here to finish what I had to leave a month ago." Umbridge rolled her eyes madly.

"Think she's gone mad?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

"Seems so." Harry answered from the corner of his mouth, never taking his eyes off of Umbridge.

Suddenly everything seemed to happen at once. Umbridge drew her wand out, pointing it at Minerva.

"Crucio!" she screamed.

Somehow all members of Dumbledore's Army had anticipated something like this. Harry cast a quick shielding spell which reflected the unforgivable curse at Umbridge. The others threw a mixture of different disarming spells, a full body binding charm – and Ginny her famous Bat Bogey Hex. One of them had obviously tried to transfigure Umbridge into a toad which hadn't worked properly. When the glow of the spells subsided they could see Umbridge's body with a toad's head and very ugly pink blisters in her face. She had fallen on her back, her wand laying a few feed away from her. And around her was an orange glow which seemed to be emanating from her.

"Well, that's definitely an interesting effect." George said taking a step forwards to get a closer look.

"We should..." Hermione said but was interrupted by a small gasp. Only then they realized that their professor hadn't said a word about their – victory.

They turned around and gasped. The proud and strong Minerva McGonagall sat there, hands before her face and white as a ghost.

Hermione and Ginny rushed to her, stroking her back and trying to comfort her. The boys were unsure of how to proceed when they heard Hermione clear her throat.

"I think you should go and get someone. And collect her wand before you leave. We don't want any unpleasant surprises." For a moment her eyes locked with Harry's and he could see how worried she was.

"Hurry!" Ginny yelled at them. Taking the clue Ron grabbed Umbridge's wand and took after the others who were running towards the castle.

Meanwhile Ginny and Hermione looked down at Minerva.

"It's okay, professor. It's over." Hermione seemed to have figured out what was wrong with Minerva. She cradled her in her arms, whispering comforting words.

"I ... I'm sorry." Minerva whispered. She didn't want her students to see her like this. But at the moment she couldn't help but feel terrified. If the kids hadn't reacted that fast and that well ... She'd rather not think about that possibility.

"Don't be. You're always there for us. So just let us be there for you once." Smiling at her Ginny gave her a glass of water.

"Minerva!" Albus came running down all the way from the castle, his robes and his beard flying.

"Minerva, darling, are you alright?" When he reached her he flung his arms around her and held her close. He didn't seem to want to let go of her ever again. And he was quite oblivious to the fact that the students were watching them quite amazed.

"Hem, hem." Everyone jumped but gave a sigh of relief when they saw that it was only Professor Snape.

"Don't do that, Severus." Albus snapped.

"My apologies, headmaster. I merely wanted to suggest that we should move that ... woman to the hospital wing. It seems she was hit by quite an interesting mixture of spells. It would be wiser to sort everything out before turning her over to ministry officials." Snape looked at the children with a raised eyebrow which usually indicated that he was quite annoyed with something. But today there was a sparkle in his eyes showing them that he was rather satisfied with their actions.

"Yes, sure. You're right, Severus. Could you please take care of that?" Albus didn't take his eyes off of Minerva. She looked so frightened.

"Of course, headmaster. I suggest you come with me to explain Madam Pomfrey what hexes you used." Snape looked at Harry and his friends and motioned them to move on while he took out his wand and levitated the still stunned Dolores Umbridge.

"Minerva, I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I shouldn't have let you alone." Albus had tears in his eyes when he carefully stroked her cheek.

"Don't be silly. I just didn't expect her to have such in impact on me. And I was really lucky the students were here. If they hadn't reacted so fast ..." Minerva's voice trailed of. She shuddered at the mere thought of what could have happened. Albus tightened his hold on her.

"I know. But you must not forget that it was quite a distressing experience. What this woman did to you only weeks ago... I think it will take some time to get over that." Kissing the top of her head Albus settled more comfortably. But there was one thing he still wanted to know.

"What was she about to do when the children defended you?" he asked softly.

"The ... she ... "Minerva took a deep breath.

"The cruciatus curse." She looked at him and saw him pale.

"For Merlin's sake, she's really mad." Albus closed his eyes thanking whatever deity was listening for their students' quick reaction.

"Come on, darling. I think we should go and see Poppy as well. She can give you a calming potion." Albus got to his feet and helped Minerva up, never letting go of her hand.

When there was no protest of some sort he began to worry about his love. Usually she was so stubborn she wouldn't admit that she needed some medication. But he had trust in Poppy's abilities. She would know a way to sort this out.

Later that evening Albus talked to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George and Fred and thanked them for their good reaction.

"Hey, we're Dumbledore's Army, after all." Fred grinned at his former headmaster. Albus had to smile at this statement.

"Yes. Right. But you really did a great job." Albus' eyes had their usual twinkle back when he thought about Poppy's reaction to Umbridge's ... accident. Even though she hadn't been able to hide her grin she was shocked to find that the former Hogwarts High Inquisitor had tried to use an unforgivable curse on Minerva. So she had suggested leaving Umbridge like this but after Minerva's intervention she admitted that there wasn't anything she could do about it. This was definitely a case for St. Mungo's where the healers had better facilities to deal with so much spell damage.

So Albus had informed Fudge about the events of the day, Umbridge had been transferred to the wizard hospital, Minerva had gotten her calming draught and the children had celebrated their victory.

"But I really have to ask you not to talk about these events at school." Albus looked at each of them. Even though he knew that rumours here flew faster than the best racing brooms he didn't want to encourage other students to found their own armies.

"We promise, Professor Dumbledore." Harry said.

Albus nodded. Waving his wand and conjuring a rather hugh amount of butterbeer for their celebration he smiled at them and left.

When he came to Minerva's rooms he gave the password and opened the door quietly, expecting to find her fast asleep.

"There you are." Minerva smiled when she saw him. She had waited for him for quite some time now. After taking the calming draught she had been a bit sleepy but sleep just wouldn't come to her. So she had decided to take a nice long bubble bath and wait for her lover.

Now she was sitting on the couch, her legs tucked under her, reading one of her favourite books.

"Sorry, my love. I just wanted to thank the children. Harry seems to be a good teacher indeed. They've learned quite a lot." Smiling Albus sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into his warm embrace and sighed.

"Yes, they clearly have." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"I really think she would have killed me if she had had the chance." Minerva said quietly. She had seen it in Umbridge's eyes. Behind the madness there had been cold fury – a very dangerous mixture.

"I would have lost you now that I've just found love with you." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't think about it, darling. Just remember, I'll always be there if you need me. From now on, I'll protect you. And come what may, you and me will stay together, year after year, there'll always be you and me." Albus kissed her softly on the lips. They sat like that finding comfort in each other until they finally fell asleep.


	3. The Special One

**The Special One**

****

_Kayjay, sweety, I hope you like the reference to "One Special Night" in the title. Have fun with the story._

_To everybody: Thank you very much for the great reviews. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

A few weeks later the new school year was about to start. Minerva and Albus had prepared everything for the arrival of the other students while Harry and his friends had enjoyed the last days they had the common room and the grounds to themselves.

Tonight was August 31st, and staff members had already arrived at school. Even though Dumbledore had tried to conceal all details about Minerva being attacked – again – by Umbridge a couple of weeks ago somehow his colleagues knew about it. As well as obviously everyone else. Owls had arrived constantly since the day Umbridge had been brought to St. Mungo's. Most of them came from the Ministry of Magic, over and over apologizing for the incident and expressing their heartfelt wishes for a speedy recovery for Minerva.

Though officially Minerva had not been injured thanks to the quick reaction of Harry and his friends, Albus knew that it had shaken her up more than she would ever admit. But since they spent their nights together he knew about her nightmares. Every night she would wake up with ragged breathing and cold sweat all over her body. For the public Minerva seemed to be as calm and self-confident as ever, only those who knew her better could tell from small gestures and the seconds when she let her guard down that she was still troubled.

Poppy had tried to talk to her, but had finally given up. She knew Albus would eventually be able to get through to her. So she had left Minerva alone for the remainder of the holidays.

Minerva had gone on with the usual business. She had prepared the lesson plans for the year and checked all the timetables for the students.

But most of all she had enjoyed her time with Albus. She wasn't so sure how things would be once the new term had started, but thanks to Albus everything would be just fine.

The following day Hagrid brought the first years to the castle as always where she took over. The sorting took quite long this year since there were so many new students. But Minerva was proud when she looked into their shining faces. And there were quite a lot of new Gryffindors among them.

When she took her seat next to Albus at the head table she saw that Hermione, Ron and Harry were looking at her. She gave them a small smile. Ever since the incident the three of them had been quite protective of her, offering to carry things for her, asking if she needed anything. At first she had suspected that Hermione made the boys do all this but after a couple of days she found out that they did this all on their own. And that warmed her heart even more.

After Albus had held his welcome speech and waved his hands for dinner to start she felt his hand on her knee searching for her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She squeezed back and smiled at him briefly before turning to Professor Sprout who had some questions concerning a project she planned for the upcoming term.

A few weeks later Minerva could tell that there was more than the usual tension between her young lions and the Slytherins. Up to now she hadn't been able to figure out what it was all about.

When she strode through the corridors one October afternoon after classes she couldn't believe her eyes at the sight that greeted her when she turned a corner. Harry and Malfoy were engaged in a desperate fight, Hermione and Ron each yelling and kicking at Crabbe and Goyle who had caught them in a tight grip.

"What is this all about?" Minerva asked in a dangerous tone of voice. All of a sudden Malfoy stopped his attack on Harry and Crabbe and Goyle released Ron and Hermione. The three Slytherins looked a bit ruffled but were still glancing at her with a weird look in their eyes. Minerva couldn't quite identify what it was but decided to leave it for now.

"Ten points for each of you taken from your houses. Explain yourselves." She glared at the boys. Malfoy just smirked and obviously decided to say nothing. Harry couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Very well then. Mr Malfoy, you and your friends will report to your head of house immediately. Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, you will come with me." Turning around Minerva left, with the three Gryffindors following her to her office.

"Is there any chance I might get an answer out of you now?" Minerva asked looking at the three of them sternly.

"Malfoy was ..." Hermione started but stopped when Harry poked her in the ribs.

"Mr Potter!" Minerva motioned for them to sit down on the chairs she had just conjured while she paced her office.

"This is just outrageous. I thought you had learned something about not letting yourself be provoked." Minerva turned to face Harry who looked at his shoes.

"But Harry did it just ..." Hermione tried again to explain everything.

"Hermione, no." Harry hissed under his breath but Minerva heard it nonetheless.

"Very well then. Detention for you. You shall report to me tonight after dinner." Nodding curtly Minerva focused on the papers in front of her, indicating that the children could leave.

Once outside her office Hermione turned to Harry, face flushed with anger.

"Why didn't you let me tell her what Malfoy said?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Because I don't want her to know. That's why." Harry snapped and walked away. Ron and Hermione stood dumbfounded for a moment until realization hit them. They hurried after him.

"Oh please. Stop being so overprotective of her. You know she's capable of dealing with that on her own. Besides, there's still Dumbledore to cheer her up." Ron grinned at him. The thought of their two teachers being a couple was still quite new to them but at least they knew about it. Everyone else was still in the dark as both Minerva and Albus wanted to keep up the appearance of mere friendship between them.

"Ron's right, you know." Hermione gently patted Harry's arm. She knew that he liked Professor McGonagall very much and ever since these incidents over the summer he had developed a kind of protectiveness towards her that was a bit creepy sometimes. But somehow all of them felt the same way for her. She had taken much on her to protect them from Umbridge during the last school year, and they felt grateful for that. Anyway, over the years McGonagall had become a kind of surrogate mother for them despite her usually cool and distant demeanour.

"But Hermione, don't you see it? That's exactly the point. She's happy now with Dumbledore. Do you want her to stop seeing him just because Malfoy says something stupid?" Harry looked at her impatiently. Hermione was usually the one who figured everything out first.

"Do you think she would do that?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. That was certainly a possibility she hadn't thought of.

"I'm not sure. I just don't want to take chances. If she feels that her relationship with Dumbledore endangers his professional image she might just give it up for his sake."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"That sounds like something she would do."

Ron opened and closed his mouth immediately when he saw that his two friends were probably right.

A couple of days later Harry and Ron were outside the castle getting their brooms ready for a flight around the quidditch pitch. Hermione sat in the ranks and watched them when she saw three all too familiar figures appear.

"Hey Potter! Got yourself detention for defending your precious head of house?" Malfoy said smirking at him.

Ron's face turned as red as his hair and he clenched his fists. "Just you wait, Malfoy." He tried to fling himself at the laughing Slytherin but Harry held him back.

"No, Ron. Remember, don't let yourself be provoked." He stared at Ron intently. A second later Hermione was with them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry glared at Draco.

"Oh come on, Potter. Surely you can do better than that? Want me to give you some inspiration?" Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy." Hermione said quietly.

"Shut up, mud blood." He snapped.

"And don't think that old fool Dumbledore and his whore will be able to protect you for long, now that the Dark Lord has returned to power." Malfoy hissed.

"Hem, hem."

Draco whirled around on his heels to find Professor Snape standing right behind him. Harry, Ron and Hermione remained silent, curious what was about to happen. Snape must have heard Malfoy's words for sure.

"Explain yourself, Malfoy." Snape said in a dangerous tone of voice.

"They provoked me." Malfoy pointed at the three Gryffindors, knowing about Snape's special dislike of Harry.

"I don't think so. Anyway that would be no excuse for calling our headmaster a fool and the deputy headmistress a whore." Snape's voice became more and more dangerous. He grabbed Malfoy's arm and motioned for the others to follow him.

Together they went back to the castle, Snape still scowling at Malfoy. Harry and Ron cast a worried glance to Hermione who just shrugged. She couldn't explain Snape's behaviour, and even though he was a staff member and thus bound to do something about such an outrageous behaviour he usually didn't say much about his beloved Slytherins. So they just followed him to Dumbledore's office where the headmaster and his deputy were apparently in a meeting.

"Excuse me, headmaster. But I think young Mr Malfoy would like to tell you something." Snape sneered at the blonde boy who tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"Mr Malfoy?" Albus shot the young man a questioning glance, then looked at the other students.

"There's nothing I would want to tell YOU." Draco spat.

"Very well, Potter you tell the headmaster." Snape turned towards Harry who turned a violent shade of pink. Harry shook his head.

"No, professor. I'd rather not tell Professor Dumbledore."

Snape looked bewildered. He didn't understand why for Merlin's sake Potter and Malfoy – the arch enemies – seemed to agree for once.

"Very well, then I will tell what I heard. You see, I just caught Potter and Malfoy in another fight." Snape looked at Malfoy who looked at him disbelievingly.

"Yes Malfoy I know about the first one even though you disobeyed Professor McGonagall's orders."

Blushing slightly Malfoy looked at his head of house defiantly.

"So what?"

"So what were you fighting about?" Albus turned to Harry, hoping the boy would open up a bit.

"Please, sir, don't make me say it." Harry locked his eyes with Dumbledore's as if willing him to stop the interrogation. But knowing his headmaster he knew as well that he wouldn't stop questioning them until he got the answers he wanted.

"Minerva?" Albus looked at his deputy instead. She just shook her head.

"I don't know, Albus. They wouldn't tell me either."

"Sir, from what I've heard today, Mr Potter and his friends were merely defending Professor McGonagall." Snape said. Even though he noticed the shocked expression on the Gryffindors' faces he showed no expression.

Minerva narrowed her eyes. She couldn't believe the kids had gotten themselves into a fight just because of her.

"Mr Potter, I insist on an explanation."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. They had the same worried expression on their faces as he did but then Hermione shrugged and gave him a tiny nod. After all there wasn't anything they could do about it.

"Okay professor." Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Last week when you caught us fighting in the corridor Malfoy had ... well, he had said that it was really a shame that Umbridge hadn't succeeded in killing you. And that he hoped someone would finish the job off soon." Harry stopped talking, hatred and anger rising again in him. He didn't dare to look at Minerva.

"Go on, Harry." Dumbledore's calm voice encouraged him.

Looking at his headmaster he just nodded.

"Malfoy called you an old fool and Professor McGonagall your ... whore." The last word was barely a whisper but both Minerva and Albus had good ears so they got it nonetheless. Minerva paled slightly but regained her composure immediately.

Snape looked angrier than ever before. His grip on Malfoy's arm tightened as the boy struggled to get away from him.

"I'll make sure you get kicked out of this place faster than you can say quidditch." Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Oh come off it. That old bitch isn't worth it." Malfoy said calmly.

"Severus, please take Mr Malfoy to his dormitory to pack his belongings. I'll inform the Board of Governors about my decision." Albus said curtly, not even looking at the paling young Slytherin.

When the potions master and Malfoy had left, Minerva sat down abruptly.

"Now, that certainly was interesting." She said quietly.

"I'm so sorry professor." Hermione sat down beside her and covered her hand with her own. Minerva looked up and smiled at the girl.

"I know, Miss Granger. But you don't have to be. And even though what Mr Malfoy said hurt it is no reason for you to engage in a fight." She looked sternly at Ron and Harry.

"But we couldn't just let him get away with saying these awful things about you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Perhaps not, but the wisest action would have been to inform a teacher. But nonetheless I have to admit that I'm touched by your care." She gave them a brief smile before turning to Albus.

"Do you really want to expel Malfoy?"

"Most certainly, my dear. You don't expect me to wait for him realizing his threats of ... finishing what Umbridge had started, don't you?" Albus asked quietly. He looked at her so intensely that her heart nearly broke about what she saw in his eyes.

There was so much love for her but also sorrow about the future. He was worried about her safety and her well-being, not just the physical. He knew that all she had just heard hurt her as well.

Minerva just shook her head. She knew she couldn't change his mind. And if truth be told, she would feel much better without seeing that smirk of Malfoy's all day.

"Anyway, I think we should stop..." she was about to say when Harry and Ron rushed to her side as well and all of her three Gryffindors started talking at once.

"Please don't..."

"Not because of that stupid idiot."

"You are so happy with him!"

She looked at her students quizzically. But then comprehension dawned on her face and she laughed.

"You are so sweet. But if you would hear me out first you would know that I was about to say something completely different from what you had in mind." Still smiling Minerva got up and went to Albus who looked at her quite surprised.

"Albus, my love. I know that you want to protect me and therefore keep our relationship a secret. But I don't care. I want to cry out loud from the tallest tower and tell everyone how much in love I am with you. Please, let's give it a try." Minerva took his hands into hers and looked at him expectantly.

Albus smiled and looked at Ron who blushed violently.

"Ronald would you bring me the small box on the coffee table?"

When Ron gave him the small black velvet box he turned back to Minerva.

"My dear, even without these incidents I had come to the same conclusion. You are the special one I've always looked for. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want the world to know it." Kneeling down Albus opened the box. Inside was a golden ring with tiny emeralds and diamonds all over.

"Minerva, would you marry me?"

Minerva gasped slightly and looked at the ring. Then she nodded slowly. That wasn't exactly what she had had in mind but it was much better.

"Of course, Albus. I love you."

"And I love you."

There was a small sob from the back of the room. Minerva and Albus turned around to find Hermione with tears on her cheeks and the boys blushing violently. But all three of them rushed to their teachers to congratulate them. Hermione hugged both Minerva and Albus while the boys kissed Minerva on the cheek and shook hands with Albus.

"But please don't say anything. I think we should surprise everyone." Albus' eyes twinkled.

"Of course not, Professor." Harry grinned at the thought of the surprised faces of his schoolmates. Many of them suspected something but no one knew for sure. Except them. And the teachers of course.

The next days Minerva could be seen with a huge smile on her face. Even though Malfoy had said some quite disturbing things about her she knew that as long as Albus loved her she could go through everything. And somehow it was also rather nice to know that her young trio had fought for her and her happiness.

But now she had to concentrate on her wedding. Fortunately, Poppy Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch could help her with her wedding dress, and even Hermione Granger had approached her one afternoon after Transfiguration to ask if she needed any help with the wedding preparations. Minerva had gladly accepted, and now there were her three favourite students not only carrying her books for her but also helping with the invitations and other things.

One evening Minerva was sitting on her couch, her bare feet tucked under her, looking through a magazine with wedding dresses Hermione had given her when Albus sneaked up behind her.

"Don't even try that. I heard you." She smiled at his frustrated look.

"Well, I just thought it might be worth a try." Shrugging he glanced at the magazine.

"You want to wear a muggle dress?" He asked pointing at the dresses.

"Well, no. Miss Granger said that there might be an inspiration for my wedding dress in here. Actually she's quite a good painter and said that she could try to design one according to my wishes."

"That's a lovely idea." Albus sat next to her on the couch and she snuggled into his warm embrace.

"But I think that's enough for today. You can view the rest tomorrow. For now I want my fiancée to myself." With a wicked smile Albus turned her face to him and kissed her passionately. She moaned lightly into his mouth. Seconds later the magazine lay forgotten on the floor while Albus carried his love to their bedroom.


	4. I Could Have Danced All Night

**I Could Have Danced All Night**

_As you might guess "My Fair Lady" was my inspiration for this story. Hope you like it. Thank you all for the lovely reviews!!_

_

* * *

_

Minerva was furious. The staff meeting had just ended, and Albus had come up with one of his brilliant ideas. Without letting her know in advance. But as always he had expected her to back him up which she had, of course. But she had quite a hard time to resist the urge to kick him under the table.

Since the war with Voldemort had reached another peak Albus felt that students as well as staff needed a well-deserved break and some fun. So he had come up with the idea of a dancing competition. Well, the actual problem was that the teachers were supposed to take part in the competition while a jury of teachers and students would judge them.

Of course the students would have fun. And if Minerva was honest she agreed with Albus. Times had become very serious. The last time everyone at Hogwarts had had fun had been at their wedding. Smiling she thought back at the happiest day in her life...

* * *

_3 months earlier_

Minerva stood in front of a large mirror. Hermione and Rolanda Hooch adjusted her robes and her hair one last time. It was her wedding day. Minerva couldn't believe it. But when she looked in the mirror she saw herself in an absolutely stunning wedding dress. Hermione had drawn the sketches for her. It was cream white embroidered with gold along the sleeves. The dress beneath the robe was more fitting than her usual outfits, but it clung to her curves in all the right places while the long skirt was wide and floating. The robes which completed her wedding outfit were of the same colour.

Rolanda had taken care of Minerva's hair, making sure she wouldn't dare to wear her usual bun for her wedding. So the flying instructor had washed and combed the long raven hair and just pulled some strands loosely together at the back of her head while most of the beautiful curls fell down Minerva's back.

Then it was time to go. The wedding ceremony would take place in Hogwarts' Great Hall. Minerva smiled at Hermione and Rolanda on last time and left the room. She took a deep breath before entering the Great Hall. Soft music could be heard, the complete hall was lit with thousands of candles and the walls were covered with flower arrangements. All students and staff members as well as members of the Order were there, looking at her with joy and pride. Her students were proud of her. She looked so radiant today that she seemed to float all the way down to the end of the hall were Albus waited for her.

Albus looked rather impressive himself, having opted for some midnight blue robes with sparkling stars embroidered on the sleeves. His long beard shone brightly, and his eyes sparkled with love and happiness when he saw his beautiful bride.

After they took their vows the druid declared them husband and wife. Albus didn't wait for the official 'You may kiss the bride' but pulled her in a loving embrace and kissed her most thoroughly in front of the assembled crowd. Everyone cheered at the newlywed couple.

The party had been one of the longest in the history of Hogwarts – including the uncountable parties which took place illegally in the common rooms after won quidditch matches and similar occasions.

Albus and Minerva had danced nearly all night and were quite exhausted when they finally approached their chambers. Since they were married now they could as well share rooms. Following the tradition Albus picked Minerva up and carried her across the threshold into the large living room. There he didn't let her down but started kissing her gently but passionately. She responded eagerly wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning slightly when he started nibbling her lower lip.

That night neither of them got much sleep but then again it was their wedding night after all. The next morning came all too soon but fortunately it was Saturday. Albus regretted deeply that they wouldn't be able to go on a honeymoon but he had promised himself to make it up to Minerva. She didn't seem to mind that much as long as she could be with him.

They spent nearly the whole morning in bed, talking quietly or making love. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Minerva sighed while Albus got up to see who disturbed their peace. It turned out to be Severus.

"Good morning, headmaster. I'm sorry to disturb you but ... Lucius Malfoy is here."

Albus could tell from the look on Snape's face that the potions master was truly sorry and a little worried. What could Malfoy want?

"Thank you, Severus. I'll meet him in my office in five minutes." Albus closed the door and leaned against it heavily. He had dreaded the moment when he would have to face the father of Draco – the boy who had tried to hurt Minerva.

"What is it, love?" Minerva emerged from their bedroom, still only dressed in her nighty.

"Lucius Malfoy wishes to see me." Albus stated calmly. He knew he had to be strong for Minerva now. She paled a little.

"What do you reckon he wants? His son has been expelled weeks ago – and it was approved by the ministry." Wrapping her arms around herself Minerva sat down on the couch. Albus went to sit beside her.

"I know but nonetheless I believe he wants revenge." Kissing her forehead lightly he got up again to get dressed. It wouldn't do any good to keep the man waiting and postponing the inevitable.

Minerva sighed. Somehow she had known that the hearing after Draco's expulsion hadn't been the last they had seen of that awful family. But she had never expected that Lucius Malfoy would dare to come to Hogwarts.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Keep my bed warm, darling." Albus' eyes twinkled. Minerva smiled. Albus always succeeded in making her feel better.

"I most certainly will." She stood to kiss him passionately.

"And there's more where that came from." Smiling seductively she went back towards the bedroom.

Two hours later Albus came back, looking exhausted. Lucius had indeed insisted that his son would be allowed back. When Albus had refused Malfoy had tried to threaten him. When that didn't work either, he had shouted and then left with the words that Albus and all foolish enough to follow his lead would pay for everything in the end.

Minerva cradled him in her arms and stroked his back gently while she whispered softly to him. After some time he relaxed and fell asleep in her loving embrace.

* * *

That had been three months ago. Ever since then Lucius Malfoy hadn't missed a chance to offend the headmaster and his wife and to threaten them. But everyone had stood up to him, and since Harry had named him among the death eaters who had attacked the students during that night in the Department of Mysteries Draco's father had been under close supervision by the ministry. Fortunately he had been arrested a couple of days ago and was sentenced to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban.

Involuntarily Minerva shuddered when she thought about that man. But on the other hand she was glad that she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

But now Albus had come up with the ridiculous idea of a dancing competition. He felt that students as well as staff needed to lighten up so a feast was planned. For the general entertainment he had suggested to hold a dancing competition. To make the whole thing even more embarrassing staff members were supposed to participate.

When the last of her colleagues had left Albus' office Minerva turned to face him. She was furious. Something in his demeanour told her that he intended to take part in that absurd plan of his – and that she would have to be at his side.

"Why didn't you tell me in advance?" she demanded angrily.

"Well, my dear. I just thought you would like my plan." Chuckling quietly Albus got up from his seat and offered his hand to his wife.

She growled a little. He knew that she would support him, no matter what. But dancing? Of course she enjoyed dancing with him, but in the privacy of their quarters, with no prying eyes around.

"So, what do you have in mind for us?" Minerva decided to abandon their current discussion. It wouldn't do any good anyway since everything was settled now.

While she followed him back to their quarters he told her about his plans for their contribution to the contest. Rules said that every couple would show one dance of their choice. A jury consisting of some teachers as well as some students would decide who was best. Criteria for the judgement would be the general impression of the couple, the expressiveness and the technique.

When Albus told her what dance he had in mind for them Minerva stopped dead in her tracks.

"You must be kidding. You just can't be serious about that." Shaking her head she looked at his amused expression.

"My love, I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as I will. And you will be just great. I know it." Taking her hand into his Albus pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Minerva sighed in defeat and followed him. She knew when she had lost, and Albus was definitely not going to change his mind about that.

The competition would be held in two weeks as to give everyone enough time to practice. Since most of the teachers were supposed to take part there was some struggle about who would dance with whom. Severus refused to do it at all but ended up with Rolanda Hooch. Professors Flitwick and Sprout would be another couple. Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid would be part of the jury so they didn't have to worry about picking a partner.

Minerva was quite surprised when she read the list of students who would participate. Hermione and Ron had paired up, and Harry was going to come with Angelina Johnson. There were several more student couples from the higher classes so that there would be ten couples all in all.

In the evenings many of the classrooms were used for training sessions by the different couples. Albus and Minerva would usually use their quarters. He made her practice nearly every evening and as the contest drew nearer Minerva started to wish she had never agreed to the plan. But then again she had to admit that it was fun once she had gotten the hang of it.

Albus had chosen a dance from a muggle movie he was quite fond of. After they had watched it together Minerva had once more declared her husband completely insane but he just said that he knew she could do it. So they had started practicing. And actually they were quite good. The original dance planned that Albus would have to lift Minerva but she had refused to let him do that.

So they had practiced just the normal moves. Today Albus would present her the dress she would be wearing during the contest, and Minerva had the slight suspicion it would be just like the one in the movie.

At the moment Albus was in their bedroom getting the dress ready while Minerva sat in the living room, slightly nervous.

"Minerva? This is your dress." Proudly Albus held a light blue dress in front of her nose, beaming.

"Try it on." Tucking it into her hands he sat down and motioned for her to change. Looking at the dress she sighed and went to the bedroom to change. She couldn't believe it. He had just confirmed her suspicions. The dress was actually very pretty with short sleeves and a bit of cleavage but was just about knee-length which Minerva considered way too short for herself. After all she wasn't a young girl anymore.

When she returned to the living room Albus eyes brightened.

"You look gorgeous."

Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore. You know very well that I do not show my legs in public. The kids have already suffered enough without having to see my legs!" She tried to stare him down with her best McGonagall-glare but it didn't work.

"Oh nonsense. Your legs are beautiful. And so are you." He stepped forward and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. She relaxed a little.

"And if you wear your hair down and a little shorter the children won't see their stern Transfiguration professor but the beautiful woman you are." His right arm encircled her waist while he waved his wand with his left. Instantly soft music began to play and together they moved graciously around the room.

Minerva had to admit that the dress was lovely indeed. And it was quite comfortable for dancing. But what was that about her hair?

"Don't you think I'll cut my hair just for that contest!"

Albus chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to cut it. Merely some magical adjustments to the length. I'll have to do the same with my hair and beard. Otherwise it might look quite ... funny."

Minerva had to smile at the picture forming in her head. Indeed Albus long beard would be more than impractical for that kind of activity.

On the evening of the competition the whole school was buzzing with activity. The participants would do some last-minute practicing while everyone else tried to get the best seats in the Great Hall. The jury members (Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, Dean Thomas, Parvati and Padma Patil as well as Lee Jordan for the comments) were questioned all through dinner if they knew anything about the dances the couples had chosen.

Finally all staff members helped rearranging the Hall in order to make room for the dance floor. The jury would sit at the High Table while the audience would have seats around the dance floor which was in the middle of the Hall.

When everyone was seated Lee Jordan opened the festivities.

"Welcome to the first Hogwarts Dancing Competition. We are proud to present you some of the most talented dancers in and around Hogwarts. Each couple will present you a dance of their choice. After the last performance our honourable judges will take some time to come to a conclusion and then announce the winners."

Thundering applause followed. Everyone was curious about their teachers. Dancing was something staff members rarely did and if they did not necessarily in front of their students.

After the applause had died down Lee Jordan announced the first couple.

"And here are our first participants. Harry Potter and Angelina Johnson. Give them a hearty applause."

The two Gryffindors entered and the music set in. They had decided for a waltz, and actually they were quite good. They did some rather complicated looking steps. Even though both had looked rather nervous when they entered the room they grew more and more confident.

When they finished their dance everyone in the room cheered. Harry and Angelina looked really relieved.

They performance was followed by Professor Snape and Madam Hooch who had chosen a tango. No one at Hogwarts had ever seen their potions professor dance, let alone such a passionate dance. But he was really good.

"Wow, ladies and gentlemen, I really do believe there are some hidden qualities in our dear Professor Snape." Lee grinned. Fortunately Severus was much too preoccupied with his dance so he didn't hear that last comment.

In the meantime Albus and Minerva waited outside the Great Hall. They were the last couple to perform. Albus sat in a large armchair while Minerva paced up and down the room, straightening her dress every once in a while.

"Calm down, sweetheart. They'll just love you." Albus smiled at her reassuringly. It was truly amazing how unsure the usually so self-confident Professor McGonagall could get when it came down to something not related to school business but to fun.

She cast him a look that could mean everything from a simple 'thanks' to 'I'll kill you'. But then she smiled back.

Finally they were announced and entered the Great Hall.

"And here they are, our beloved leaders. Albus Dumbledore and the – tonight absolutely cute – Minerva McGonagall. And they have decided for a mambo." Lee clearly abused the freedom of speech he had now that Minerva wasn't sitting next to him. She had to confine herself to glare at him from a distance even though she felt a small blush creep up her cheeks on his compliment.

Then the first notes of the song could be heard.

"_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I've never felt like this before..."_

Albus and Minerva stood close to each other, with her in front of him, her back to his front and her left arm around his neck. His left hand trailed slowly down her arm and the side of her breast and chest. During their practices Minerva had really had a hard time not to giggle when he did that but now everything worked just fine.

When they started moving to the rhythm of the music their students started to cheer. Minerva swirled around the room and Albus, and tonight their dancing was just perfect. Some minutes later they stood panting in the middle of the dance floor with a cheering and clapping crowd around them. Albus grinned at Minerva and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Now that was certainly an outstanding performance. And who would have guessed that a certain green robe hid such a lovely pair of legs." Some of the male seventh years clapped and whistled at Lee's comment.

"Jordan!" Minerva yelled.

"What Professor? Only complimenting you." Lee grinned at her. He could see the twinkle in her eyes and then she smiled back at him. Shaking her head she followed Albus out of the room to wait for the results of the contest.

A couple of minutes later Hagrid came to bring all the participants back to the great hall for the announcements.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have the winners. It wasn't easy for our judges, especially with those legs of a certain lady to take into consideration – sorry Professor – but they've come to a conclusion." Lee cleared his throat and took a peace of parchment.

"The third prize goes to ... Harry Potter and Angelina Johnson." Loud clapping accompanied the couple when they went to the High Table to accept their prize.

"The second prize is for ... Professor Snape and Madam Hooch." The Slytherins cheered for their head of house and his partner as they picked up their prize.

"And ... finally ... the first Hogwarts dance champions are ... can these legs be considered cheating? – Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall!" Lee exclaimed.

The audience burst into applause and cheers. Minerva blushed again when they stepped forward to accept the trophy.

"And since we probably won't get a chance to see them dancing again any time soon – here we go again." Grinning wickedly Lee motioned for Albus and Minerva to go back to the dance floor as the music started again.

Smiling and with new vigour Albus led Minerva around. When the dance was over he kissed her tenderly, having forgotten about the crowd around them.

"Thank you so much, my love." He whispered in her ear.

Realizing that their students were watching them Albus let go of Minerva. They bowed to their audience and then left the Great Hall to change for the following activities.

When they returned the students had taken over the dance floor. Smiling Albus led his wife to the High Table where they took their usual seats.

"Quite a nice show, headmaster." Severus commented smiling.

"Thank you, Severus. But you didn't do too bad yourself." Albus smiled when his younger colleague rolled his eyes.

"And thank you, my love. If it weren't for the students I could have danced all night with you like that." Albus had turned towards his wife who smiled at him. She had enjoyed the evening tremendously, despite her earlier doubts about the whole plan.

"Me too, sweetheart. But that doesn't mean that we can't continue our dance practices." She flashed him one of those little smiles that made his knees go all weak before her eyes began to wander around the room – a habit she had taken on when she had become a teacher, never take your eyes off them. You don't know what they're up to.

"Oh, Albus, excuse me for a minute. I think I need to have a word with Mr. Jordan." Minerva looked at her young Gryffindor who was talking animatedly with some fellow students.

"No, honey. Let the boy. And unless I'm much mistaken he was quite serious." There was a distinct twinkle in his eyes, and after a half-hearted attempt to leave the table Minerva gave up. Instead she enjoyed Albus' attention who had started caressing her knee under the table while he talked to Severus. She covered his hand with hers and squeezed it lightly.

Since they were married now they shared some caresses in public from time to time even though they avoided being seen by their students. But today Albus didn't seem to care that much. When Severus left the table he started kissing his wife gently.

"Oh please, get a room." Severus had returned without them noticing him. Even though he sounded quite disgusted at their behaviour Albus could tell that he was only joking.

"Well, Severus. Actually, that's just what I had in mind." Grinning at the potions master's baffled expression Albus took his wife's hand and nodded at Severus.

"Good night, Severus. I take it I can leave the supervision of tonight's events in your capable hands."

Minerva looked at her husband slightly taken aback but she couldn't suppress a smile. When they approached their quarters she giggled.

"Now that was certainly interesting. Severus' face when we left..." Laughing she stepped inside the cosy living room.

Pulling her into an embrace Albus looked at her.

"And what about the expression on my face?" He locked his eyes with hers.

"Hm, I think I really do like that expression, mister." Minerva was nearly purring while she moved seductively against his body.

Scooping her up in his arms Albus carried her to the bedroom. Minerva's laugh which was followed by a moan were the last sounds that could be heard before the door was closed.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_So this is the last chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone for reviewing._

_Kayjay, my sweety, I hope you like the last part. Thanks for a wonderful weekend!_

* * *

Minerva lay sprawled on the bed, wearing an emerald green nighty. Albus had given her the nighty for her last birthday, so it was a bit more revealing than her usual choice but she just loved it.

Albus had been away for a couple of days on Order's business but was due to return any moment. Since it was their first wedding anniversary today Minerva thought she would welcome him in a very special way.

So now here she was, on the bed, her black hair spread all over the pillows. In the living room where he would enter first she had lit several candles, a trail of rose petals showing him the way to her.

Only minutes later she heard the familiar sound of someone arriving via the floo network. She smiled to herself and settled back, waiting for her husband.

Albus looked around the room. When he saw the candles and the rose petals he smiled and took off his heavy travel cloak. He followed the path Minerva had laid.

"Hello, my love." He looked at her, sprawled out on the bed in all her glory. And glorious she was. Albus thought that he had never seen her more beautiful than in that moment. Well, except on their wedding day perhaps…

"Hello, darling." Minerva said in a husky voice.

"I've missed you." Albus sat on the bed, caressing her face and kissing her gently.

"And I missed you. I'm so glad you're back." Minerva sat up and hugged him tightly, enjoying the sensation of his hands on her bare skin.

"Happy anniversary, my dear." Albus fumbled in the pockets of his robes for a moment and presented her then with a small box. Minerva looked at him, quite surprised.

"But Albus… We said we wouldn't…" Minerva was left speechless. When she opened the box there was a golden necklace inside, matching her engagement ring perfectly.

"You didn't expect me to come back for our first wedding anniversary without a gift for my beautiful wife, did you?" Albus said smiling while he fastened the necklace around her slender neck.

"No, not really. But anyway… Wait a minute." Minerva jumped out of the bed and went over to the closet. When she turned around she presented Albus with a rather large parcel.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well, your gift. You didn't expect me not to give you anything, right?" Smiling Minerva climbed back into bed, looking at him eagerly.

Albus smiled at her and opened the package. It was a really rare book he had been looking for for quite some time now, but so far without luck.

"Tabby, that's just wonderful!" he exclaimed before starting to kiss her soundly.

"I'm glad you like it." Minerva wrapped her arms around his neck and gave herself to the pleasure.

Before long the book lay forgotten on the bedside cabinet. Minerva's nighty had joined Albus' clothes on the floor while Minerva and Albus exchanged loving caresses and kisses.

"I love you so much, Tabby." Albus whispered against her neck, placing a soft kiss on the sensitive spot just beneath her earlobe.

"And I love you, Albus." Minerva said smiling. That really was the 'happily ever after' all fairy tales were about.

Finally Albus and Minerva fell asleep, forever encircled in the love they shared.

The End


End file.
